Ash and Aldith
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Aldith have loads of fun after Aldith confesses her feelings to Ash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

After heading out of the ice cream store with an ice cream cone in his hand, he went straight towards a route. His name was Ash, a boy nearly reaching his late teens. A few weeks ago, he came back here from Kalos, after having a wild adventure there. Since coming back, he reunited with all of his old friends, including Misty, an orange-haired girl being a few years older than him.

He didn't have his Pokemon with him, including Pikachu. They're all hanging out with Delia in his home and they're having a great time, especially Pikachu. The crime rate in Kanto was low, too, especially since Team Rocket died down several weeks before Ash came back here. With that, trainers can roam around without their Pokemon.

But anyway, he made it to the route before laying down. Sighing in a happy mood, he put his hand on the back of his head before spreading his legs. A woman suddenly appeared from the other side of the route and it was a familiar face. Noticing Ash, she gasped.

"It's him... the sexy boy..." she said, placing her right hand on the left side of the chest. Her name was Aldith, now an ex-member of Team Plasma. After being defeated by Ash and his friends a few years ago, Aldith and the rest of the Team Plasma members winded up in jail. She got released a few months later, due to good behavior. Why? Because she wanted to meet Ash again. She thought how cute he was and always fantasize about them having sex.

Since she got out of jail, she searched for Ash around the world. Now she saw him laying comfortably on the ground. It was her chance to share her dirty secret to him. After reaching towards him, she laid on him. She then gave him a kiss on the lips, waking Ash up. As he did, Aldith locked both his arms using her hands, while pressing her legs hard on his. Now she attacked his tongue with hers, swirling all over it as she moaned a little.

Seeing Aldith again surprised him. He tried to free himself off Aldith, but she refused. Aldith could feel his cock erecting through her cunt and she liked it. She had a dream like that once and it happened a week ago.

She finally broke their kiss, which lasted for ten minutes. "I love you, Ash, and I'm not lying. When I first saw that gorgeous face of his, I always think about us doing it together. After I got out of jail, I went around the world to search for you, so I can share my feelings to you," Aldith confessed. "And here we are, laying on each other like soul mates. Let us hang around together, fuck each other like wild animals, eat together, get married and have children, and die together."

"Aldith..." Ash said. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, making Aldith a bit nervous. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I love you for that."

"Oh, Ash. Darling..." Aldith said. It looked like she was going to cry, but it was worth it. "This is the moment I've been waiting for..." Her voice changed a little as she dripped a tear outside her eye.

After moving down to Ash's pants, she removed his pants and underwear at the same time, exposing his hard cock. "So hard, and it looks juicy..." Aldith said, caressing her hands through the tip of his penis. Putting both her hands on the ground, she mouthed it before moving her head through it.

Beginning to moan, he looked at her staring at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She moaned, too, while enjoying the taste of Ash's cock. "Oh, Aldith. Your mouth feels so fucking good," Ash said. The feeling inside him was great.

Now Aldith sucked his manhood faster. A bit of her saliva dripped out her mouth, it slided through his ass and testicles until it hit the ground. Also, she made slurping noises. Ash loved the sound of it. She can't wait for his cock to ejaculate, so she can taste his cum. Her speeding was nearly as fast as a Ninjask.

"I'm about to cum, sweetheart..." Ash warned.

Several seconds later, he finally filled her mouth with his love-goo. As she got off Ash's manhood, she tasted his sperm around her mouth before swallowing. "I knew it would taste good," Aldith said. Focusing on his sack, she mouthed it whole. She then worked it using her gums and teeth, although she bit it a little.

"That kinda hurt, but keep going as long as you want," Ash said, and Aldith loved the sound of that. He moaned again, enduring the mild torture from his love, Aldith.

After lasting it short, Aldith put her body on the ground. "Lick that dirty cunt of mine, baby! It's waiting for you!" Aldith exclaimed, feeling excited as Ash slid her pants and panties towards her feet.

On his stomach, he reached towards Aldith's cunt with his tongue on. After touching it, he went deep inside it to lick it hard. Moaning, she gripped her right breast before moving it in circles, the feeling from it was incredible.

"God, your tongue feels great. Keep going until I cum in your sexy face," Aldith said.

Ash never tasted anything good like her cunt. It was definitely better than all the sweet he ate through his life, especially ice cream, which was his number one favorite before doing this. Now he covered his lips on her cunt as he continued teasing the inside.

He could see her expression being different. She looked at him, too, giving Ash the cutest smile she can make. She suddenly mentioned his name in a repeated fashion. She won't stop until she reached her climax, of course.

Speaking of which, it finally happened. The love juices squirted on Ash's face, which he loved. As Aldith tried to calm down, Ash wiped the love juices off his face before putting most of it inside his mouth.

"How is it, dear?" Aldith asked sweetly after her breathing returned to normal.

"Great," Ash replied.

"I knew you would say that," Aldith said as she took her shirt off. She did her bra next and said, "Play with my nipples, darling."

Laying on Aldith, he mouthed her left nipple, while giving the other one a pinch. "Oh, yeah," Aldith said as Ash worked on his tongue, while pinching the other nipple harder. "Ah. Your fingers. That saliva and tongue. God, it feels great."

She caressed that raven hair of his, while both looked at each other. Ash looked like a baby during this, but he and Aldith aren't son and mother. She thought about attacking Ash's ass and said, "Let me try your ass, Ash."

Doing as told, he got off her nipples before bending down. To his ass, she grabbed it and she began rimming it with her face covered through the cheeks. "Your tongue's moving too fast, baby," Ash said. She didn't control her tongue like crazy when she french-kissed Ash.

A minute later, Ash said, "My turn to do yours."

Hearing what Ash just said, she happily stopped so he could rim her. After grabbing that nice ass of hers, he gave it a shot. He rimmed it slowly because he didn't like what he was tasting.

"It's okay, Ash. Not everybody loves rimming," Aldith said. "But you can bang my ass."

Getting up a little, he slapped her waists with his hands. He then plunged his cock deeply inside her anus and moved his hips. "Shit, it feels tight, but I love it," Aldith said. "Go a little faster, will ya?"

Now he moved his faster while her big breasts were bouncing, nearly as the same rate as Ash's balls. "Fuck, I fucking love this fucking shit, man!" Aldith exclaimed, enjoying each thrust from Ash's cock.

Five minutes passed, and Aldith told Ash to stop. He did, and both calmed down. Flipping her body, she gently pulled Ash towards her for another kiss. After ten minutes, both broke their kiss. Aldith bent down again as Ash was getting ready. After pushing his cock inside her cunt, he moved his hips. He did it fast because he felt addicted to this.

"Yeah!" Aldith moaned, squeezing her hands on the ground as she took more thrusts from her Ash. "Fuck yeah! Make us cum together!"

Her moaning increased again and she didn't care. Neither did Ash. This was about them having fun together. If other people come here and react to their activity, they will continue until they stop.

Many thrusts later, both reached their climax. He filled her womb with his semen, while her love juices splattered on the floor. Again, they calmed down as Ash's cum dripped out of Aldith's cut to hit the floor, joining her love juices. After that, both laid on each other and had something to say before their third kiss.

"I love you, Aldith," Ash said.

"I love you too, Ash," Aldith said.

A week later, Ash and Aldith took a walk around Curelean City, while holding each other's hands. A girl appeared out of nowhere and it was Misty, one of Ash's friends. She gasped, seeing Ash holding hands with another woman.

Looking at Misty, Aldith whispered, "He's mine forever and forever."

Misty knew what she said. Aldith never seen Misty before until now, but she knew why Misty gasped by the look on her face. She can tell that Misty wanted Ash herself. But it was too late for the orange-haired girl. Getting mad, she went inside her Gym while stomping her feet. She then slammed the door hard, feeling betrayed.

The End


End file.
